Heretofore various attachments have been provided for use on a golf club in an effort to enable the golfer to obtain better control of his use of the club.
U.S. Letters Patents Nos. 1,734,684; 2,481,778; 2,484,762 and 3,860,243 are patents directed to structures known to the present inventor of such prior art devices and which are directed to devices especially designed to aid the golfer in putting by an attempt to control the alignment and direction of the club face of the putter, and to devices operable to prevent the club shaft from rotating within the player's hands during use thereof.
Such prior art devices have been found to be inadequate to provide the unusual results that are obtained by the grip attachment of the present invention.
It is well known in the game of golf that a golfer must be able to have and maintain a firm grip of the club and wherein each hand of the player is particularly located and oriented on the club shaft with respect to the club head during the entire swing of the club in order to provide for proper direction to the golf ball as well as the distance of the golf shot. For example, should the player's hands be wrongfully placed on the club shaft with respect to the head of the club the golf ball may veer uncontrollably to the left or right of the intended direction of the shot.
Thus, the grip attachment of the present invention is especially designed to enable the golfer to properly place and orient each hand on the club shaft so as to control the direction of the flight of the golf ball.
Further, the grip attachment of the present invention provides a grip that feels more normal and secure to the hands of the golfer in gripping the golf club whereby he is able to obtain greater distances in his golf shot.